Serie de One-shot
by esmeraldaxx200
Summary: Dedicados a R27
1. Por eso él está conmigo

**Buenooooooo~ no soy fan de esta pareja pero tengo dos one-shot de ellos xD por varios motivos por supuesto (uno de un cumpleaños y el otro por intercambio~)**

Espero les guste

Estivaliz: Por que a nosotros no nos convence mucho xD

* * *

**Por eso él está conmigo **

**Pov's Reborn  
**

_**Contigo aprendió de la piel**__**  
**__**Conmigo se sintió mujer**__**  
**_

Esa canción me recuerda a ese estúpido que te dejo y que hace poco volvió.  
Ya discutimos con ese patán y le deje en claro que yo soy mejor que él para cuidarte, hacerte sentir bien pero sobre todo amarte y hacerte sentir un verdadero_ Doncel_.

_**Tu despertaste en su cuerpo pasión**__**  
**__**Yo le enseñe a descubrir el amor  
**_

Él no entiende que yo te enseñe a amar y a descubrir lo que realmente es ser amado con la misma intensidad.

_**Lo tuyo fue algo tan personal**__**  
**__**Fue recibir pero muy poco dar**__**  
**__**conmigo Fue un romper de aquel esquema**__**  
**__**Darle un sitio como compañera**__**  
**_

Nunca te dio el lugar que merecías, nunca te respeto como debía, nunca te amo como tú lo amaste en cambio yo te di el lugar que te corresponde y te amo más que a nada en este mundo.

_**Dime ahora que buscas de ella**__**  
**__**Si tu tiempo ya pasó**__**  
**__**Si ella merece algo mejor**__**  
**__**Que le de fuerza a ese cariño**__**  
**__**Que la comprenda como yo...**_

¿Para qué volviste? Él ya no te necesita, ahora me tiene a mí que le doy todo mi cariño y toda mi comprensión. Tú eres su pasado y yo su presente así que vuelve por donde llegaste.

_**Por eso hoy está conmigo, porque le di algo más**__**  
**__**Una razón para vivir una esperanza al despertar**_

Por eso está conmigo, por qué le di más de una razón para vivir porque la llene de amor y de afecto algo que tu jamás hiciste con él.

_**Le llenaba aquel vacío, esa huella de tu adiós**__**  
**__**Le puse alas a sus sueños y abrigue su corazón**__**  
**_

Llene ese vacío que tu un día le dejaste y le hice olvidar todo de ti, le recordé que no podía dejarse vencer por alguien tan patético como tu después de todo no solo es el Décimo Vongola sino es mi alumno. Le recordé que tiene un sueño y es poder proteger a sus seres más queridos. Le di todo mi amor para abrigar su indefenso y dañado corazón.

_**Por eso ella está conmigo que más te puedo decir**__**  
**__**Tu vivías para ti**__**  
**__**Yo sólo vivo para ella, pues quiero que sea feliz.**_

Tu vivías pensando en ti y en tus misiones solo lo usabas para distraerte y él indefenso cayó. En cambio yo sólo vivo para él porque quiero su felicidad.

_**Cuando te fuiste con otra mujer**__**  
**__**ella quedo deshecha en el querer**_

Cuando lo engañaste y te fuiste con "tu maestro", él cayó en la depresión total…

_**Yo la saque de aquella obscuridad**__**  
**__**con ese niño a punto de llegar**__**  
**_

…Y yo no podía dejar que eso afectará al indefenso niño que llevaba dentro. La saqué de la depresión y le di mi amor incondicional el cual él acepto.

_**Dime ahora que buscas de ella**__**  
**__**Si tu tiempo ya pasó**__**  
**__**Si ella merece algo mejor**__**  
**__**Que le de fuerza a ese cariño**__**  
**__**Que la comprenda como yo...**__**  
**_

Será mejor que desaparezcas para siempre de la vida de Tsunayoshi o yo mismo me encargaré de matarte y que nadie pueda reconocer tu cadáver. Él merece alguien como yo, alguien superior no un idiota que no sabe ni lo que realmente quiere.

_**Por eso hoy está conmigo, porque le di algo más**__**  
**__**Una razón para vivir, una esperanza al despertar,**__**  
**__**Le llenaba aquel vacío, esa huella de tu adiós**__**  
**__**Le puse alas a sus sueños y abrigue su corazón**_

Por eso está conmigo porque le di algo mejor, le di algo que tú ni en mil años podrías darle y es verdadero amor, vuelve por donde viniste que jamás dejaré que te le acerques ni a él ni a MI hijo.

_**Por eso ella está conmigo que más te puedo decir...**__**  
**__**hasta el hijo que era tuyo,**__**  
**__**no se acuerda ya de ti,**__**  
**__**aprendió a quererme a mí.**__**  
**_

Sí. Mi hijo: Ryu Di Vongola. Probablemente lo sepas, él es tu hijo y Tsunayoshi algunas veces le ha hablado de ti pero él mira con odio tus fotografías y se aferra a mí, sabe que aunque no soy su padre lo quiero mucho y por eso aprendió a quererme como a su verdadero padre.

_**PORQUE LE DI ALGO MAS, POR ESO ESTA CONMIGO**__**  
**__**Contigo no fue feliz, ella no es para ti...**_

No mereces a Tsunayoshi, no mereces a alguien tan puro como él ni te mereces el amor de tu hijo. Ellos no son para ti._**  
**__**  
**_

_**PORQUE LE DI ALGO MAS, POR ESO ESTA CONMIGO**__**  
**__**Tu despertaste en su cuerpo pasión, yo le enseñe a descubrir el amor...**__**  
**_

Las noches que pasó contigo solo eran calentura y diversión e incluso quizás un poco de obsesión en cambio las noches que pasamos él y yo fueron verdaderas noches de amor.

_**PORQUE LE DI ALGO MAS, POR ESO ESTA CONMIGO**__**  
**__**Si tu tiempo ya paso, no la busques que ella ahora está mejor...**__**  
**_

No busques a Tsunayoshi porque no lo encontrarás, tu tiempo pasó y ahora él me pertenece y jamás me lo quitarás.

**Fin Pov's Reborn **

-¡Reborn! –Gritó un castaño buscando al Hitman

-¿Qué sucede Dame-Tsuna? –Salió lentamente de su despacho

-Vamos a comer –sonríe y es acorralado contra la pared por el peli negro. -¿Pasa algo? –le coge el rostro y acerca su frente a la de él.

-No… -sonríe -¿Ryu? –Preguntó

-Nos espera –sonríe

-Ya veo… entonces no le hagamos esperar –se separa y le coge la mano –Vamos -

-¡Sí! –Dice feliz y ambos empiezan a caminar

-¡Otto-sama! ¡Otto-chan! –se pará de su sitio un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños oscuros, ojos color azules y una sonrisa angelical. Fue a abrazar a la pareja que llegaba.

-Ryu –dice serio pero con amor

-Ryu-kun –sonríe Tsuna y se inca para darle un besito a su hijo

**Los tres se sientan; Reborn a la cabeza, Tsuna a su derecha y Ryu a su izquierda. **

-¿Qué tal el colegio, Ryu? –Preguntó Reborn tomando su típico café

-¡Muy bien! –Sonríe –Hoy tuvimos práctica de matemáticas y saqué 19 –sonríe

-Buen trabajo Ryu-kun –sonríe Tsunayoshi

-Parece que no salió mucho a ti Dame-Tsuna –sonríe divertido

-¡Reborn! –Exclama enojado haciendo un puchero –Supongo que salió al padre… -dijo en susurro audible para los presentes

-¡Yo no salí a ese hombre! –Gritó enojado Ryu

-Claro que no –dijo Reborn –Saliste a mí –sonríe mientras pone una mano en los cabellos castaños del menor –

-¡Sí! ¡Yo salí a Otto-sama! –grita emocionado y feliz

**Tsunayoshi solo sonríe y suspira. El almuerzo llega rápido y los tres comen hablando de trivialidades. **

**Por la noche~**

-Buenas noches mi pequeño Ryu-kun –le da un beso en la frente y lo abriga bien

-Hasta mañana Otto-chan –sonríe

-Hasta mañana Ryu –dice Reborn despeinando los cabellos castaños

-Hasta mañana Otto-sama… -

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó Reborn algo preocupado

-Pues… ya se acerca mi cumpleaños… y pues… -

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya escogiste un regalo? –Sonríe Tsuna

-¡Sí! ¡Yo…Yo…Quiero un hermanito! –Grito nervioso

-Claro… con gusto –dijo Reborn dibujando una sonrisa lujuriosa

-Bueno… es discutible –dijo Tsunayoshi algo incómodo por la sonrisa de Reborn

-¡Yeeey! –grito feliz y bostezo –Hasta mañana… -dijo y se quedó dormido

**Ambos padres salen dejando a un Ryu dormido y se dirigen a su habitación que es al frente de la del menor. **

-¿Escuchaste? –Sonríe –Tendremos que trabajar doble para el regalo de Ryu-

-Etto… -se sonrojo -¡Reborn! –Reprocho

-Jajajaja… ¿Qué pasa? –lo coge de la cintura y lo atrae a él -¿Acaso no quieres? –dijo con un tono algo triste

-Contigo todo Reborn… -sonríe y le da un beso en los labios –Pero… no eres tú el que se embaraza –hizo un leve puchero

-Pero estaré contigo siempre y te consentiré en todo –juega con la nariz del castaño

-Ammm… -pensó un rato y suspiro –Que se le va hacer… -sonríe –Tendremos que trabajar para complacer a nuestro hijo –ríe levemente

-Así me gusta –sonríe –Ah~ Y no te preocupes por ese idiota… -soltó Reborn mirando a un sorprendido Tsuna –Él ya se fue… no nos molestará más –le da un beso en los labios

-Gracias… -dijo algo triste

-No tienes porque… -le acaricio los cabellos –Olvidémonos de ese idiota y sigamos con lo nuestro –le sonrío lujuriosamente

-¡Sí! –exclamo sonrojado –Trabajemos duro~ -dijo lujuriosamente provocando a Reborn

-Por supuesto –dijo lujuriosamente Reborn y empezaron su "duro" trabajo de crearle un hermanita/o a su amado Hijo Ryu.

.

-Ngh… -gimió el castaño –Má-más rápido… -

-¿Cómo se dice? –Dijo divertido

-Por… por favor –dijo entrecortado -

-Bu-Buen chico –dijo medio entrecortado y aumento la velocidad de las estocadas.

.

-¡Reborn! –Gritó un enojado castaño desde la cama

-¿Qué paso amor? –Preguntó saliendo del baño con una toalla en la cintura y otra en el cuello

-…-el castaño se sonrojo al escuchar que le dijo amor –Sabes que me gusta despertar y verte a mi costado… Baka~ -hizo un puchero

-Lo siento… pero tenemos trabajo –suspiro –Levántate –se acercó al castaño y le plantó un beso

-¡Sí~! –sonríe y se levanta rápidamente para meterse al baño

**Mientras Reborn termina de cambiarse y sale. Camina por los pasillos de la enorme mansión que tiene por casa el castaño y se acerca a un enorme ventanal mirando a su pequeño hijo jugar con Hayato y Ryohei. **

-…-sonríe –Nadie me los va a quitar… de eso me encargo yo –sonrío y escondió sus ojos con su sombrero y León salió de este para posarse en el hombro del Hitman -… ¿Verdad, León? -

**El pequeño animalito asintió y se convirtió en una pistola.**

-Hora de trabajar~ -sonrío divertido y desapareció.

* * *

**No se imaginen cosas que no son e.é Es decir que no es de Kyoya de quien habló xD :3 Es... cualquier otro idiota que hirió a mi lindo Tsu-chan xD**

Espero les guste el otro one-shot! ~

**¿Un review? *w***


	2. Me encantas Dame-Tsuna

**Era un día hermoso en la bella Namimori. Hoy el sol era el centro de atención al igual que las nubes. Un día caluroso sin lugar a duda.**

Y de este maravilloso día, un castaño disfrutaba al máximo, jugando con sus hermanitos, ayudando a su mamá en la cocina, entre otras cosas, hasta que llegó las 5 de la tarde y tsuna decidió tomarse un largo y relajante baño. 

-Kimochi~ -sonríe mientras se sentaba en la bañera con el agua tibia –Aunque hace calor no soportaría bañarme en agua helada –ríe un poco –Hoy ha sido un relajante día, no peleas, no maltratos, no discusiones innecesarias, no nada –se estiraba –Aunque debó admitir que no ver a Reborn tanto tiempo ya me está preocupando, se fue ayer en la noche y hasta ahora no ha vuelto… -suspira –Espero que este bien -  
**  
Mientras se bañaba, se podía apreciar a alguien detrás de la puerta con una sonrisa arrogante que decide entrar al baño pero para su sorpresa Tsunayoshi no sé da cuenta. Se enoja y piensa que el entrenamiento no es suficiente, pero de eso se encargaría después primero a lo que entró. **

-Dame-tsuna –susurra en el oído de este que estaba de espaldas a la puerta

-¡Hieeeeeee! ¡Reborn! –grito volteando y mirando a su tutor con una toalla que cubría su hombría (**Esmera:** Que raro… **Ryuusei: **Cierra la boca)

-Ciaosu~ -sonríe

-¿Desde cuando estás aquí? –se calmó y pregunto

-Llegué hace un momento… Mamma me dijo que saldría con los niños y Bianchi así que estamos solos –sonríe

-Ah… ya veo-suspira -¡Me asustaste! –hace un leve puchero y Reborn sonríe

-Hazme un espacio dame-tsuna –se mete a la bañera

-¡Pero qué… qué haces! –Se sonroja y le hace un espacio al no tener otra opción

-Lo lógico dame-tsuna, me quiero bañar –sonríe arrogantemente

-¡Pero báñate cuando yo termine! –Le grita sonrojado totalmente

-No quiero –una vez dentro de la bañera se saca la toalla que lo cubría antes

-¡¿Qué… Qué demonios haces?! -

-Silencio Dame-tsuna –sonríe –Ahora sé un buen alumno y tállame (o lávame) la espalda –le pasa una esponja

-…Tsk… -se sonroja –Ya que… -suspira  
**  
Con algo de vergüenza, Tsuna empieza a lavarle la espalda a Reborn quien sonríe arrogantemente y juega con una pistola verde (León) **

-Ya… -

-Bien –sonríe mientras voltea y ágilmente voltea a tsuna dejándolo de espaldas –ahora yo –sonríe –Te lavare a ti -

-…Claro… -suspira –_Si le digo que no me mata…_-piensa con miedo  
**  
Reborn pasa sus largas piernas entre Tsuna, haciendo que esté se ponga más nervioso. Lentamente mientras talla la espalda de Tsuna se acerca al cuello del moreno y empieza a darle algunos besos haciendo que aparte de tensar a Tsuna le saqué varios suspiros. **

-Ngh… ¿qué… ahh…? –trata de formular una pregunta pero los besos de Reborn no lo dejan continuar.

-Vamos al cuarto –sonríe y lo carga en forma nupcial

-¡Es-espera! –Se sonroja

-¿Qué sucede? –Dice mientras abre la puerta

-¿Qué… que se su-supone que harás? –le pregunta sonrojado mientras esconde su cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

-Mmm… -sonríe –Ya lo entenderás -

-…Hiee… -suspira y se deja llevar al cuarto  
**  
Una vez dentro del cuarto, Reborn procede a poner a Tsunayoshi en la cama para luego posicionarse encima de este.**

-Espera… -tsuna pone sus manos en el pecho de Reborn para alejarlo

-Ya espere mucho, no pienso detenerme ahora –sonríe y coge los brazos de tsuna para posicionarlos arriba de la cabeza del castaño –Solo tienes que disfrutar –sonríe y lo besa.

-mgh… -los besos de Reborn hacen que ha tsuna le falte el aire –Es-es-espe-ra- dijo como pudo y Reborn se detuvo

-¿Qué sucede ahora? –Frunció levemente el ceño

-No me de-dejas res-respirar –dijo agitado

-Ah… era eso… -sonríe y lo vuelve a besar pero esta vez logra introducir su lengua en la boca del menor

-Ngh… Ngh…. –con temor tsuna poso sus manos en los cabellos del mayor para profundizar el beso

-…-sonríe al notar las manos de su dame-alumno en sus cabellos

Poco rato después y cansado de solo probar los labios de su dame-alumno, que por cierto ya se los había imaginado suaves y dulces, decidió bajar al cuello y poco a poco llegó hasta el pecho del menor asiendo lo gemir por cada caricia recibida.

-Ngh… -gemía el pobre tsuna (**Black Moon:** o no tanto~)

-Dame-Tsuna llegó el momento que tanto esperas – (**Ryuusei Boy:** ¿No será el momento que ÉL esperaba? **Estiva:**__Jajajaja nunca lo dirá~ es orgulloso)

-¿Eh?... –respiraba con dificultad

**Reborn beso de nuevo a Tsunayoshi y luego le dio tres dedos para que los lamiera, a lo cual este obedeció pero aun no entendía para qué. Rápidamente saco los dedos de la boca de su dame-alumno y con uno de ellos se dirigió a la entrada del menor y despacio metió su dedo haciendo estremecer al menor por el dolor.  
**  
-Cálmate o te dolerá más -

-Hmp… -solo logro contestar y siguió gimiendo de dolor –Re-Reborn…. Sa-sacalo –dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

-Prometo que te gustará… solo se paciente –le dio un beso en los labios para distraerlo del dolor

Cuando logro que el dedo saliera y entrara con facilidad metió otro dedo, lo que provoco que el menor gimiera aún más fuerte

-¡Es-espera! –Grito mientras las lágrimas salían

-Solo un poco más –lo beso de nuevo y empezó a meter y sacar los dedos y a hacerlos como tijeras –Solo el último –lo volvió a besar y metió el tercer dedo haciendo que el menor se estremeciera y el beso ahogara un gemido.

-Listo –sonríe y hace leves estocadas con los tres dedos -¿Se siente bien, verdad? –Le dijo al oído

-…yo… -se sonrojo –mgh… ngh… si… se siente bien… -dijo sonrojado al máximo

-Ahora viene la mejor parte, dame-tsuna –saca sus tres dedos y acomoda a Tsuna para penetrarlo de una sola estocada -¿Listo?

-…no lo sé… -suspira algo agitado –hazlo -

-Bien… -sonríe y de una sola estocada su miembro entra en Tsuna haciendo que el menor grite de verdadero dolor –Si no te callas van a pensar mal –dijo arrogantemente

-No... no me… digas… -dijo tratando de evitar más gritos –Ni-ni se te ocu-ocurra moverte

-Claro, esperaré –dijo mientras lamía el cuello de su alumno  
**  
Cuando Tsuna se sintió preparado movió levemente sus caderas y velozmente Reborn capto la indirecta moviéndose lentamente y poco después muy rápido**

-De-demonios más lento –dijo tsuna entre jadeos

-Lo siento –lo beso en la mejilla –Me tienes loco desde hace tiempo –le declaró

-…-no dijo nada y solo se sonrojo –mgh… -gimio al sentir una fuerte estocada de parte de su tutor

-Realmente me tienes loco dame-tsuna -

-…-se sonrojo más todavía y sonrío –Tu también Reborn –le confesó a lo cual su tutor solo sonrío arrogante

-Ya lo sabía –dijo todo creído

-Reborn… -se sonrojo y suspiro –Me… me vengo… -dijo con timidez

-Ya somos dos –suspira y le dio una último estocada con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el castaño llegué al orgasmo y poco después lo siguiera él.

**Ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, Reborn dentro de su dame-alumno y Tsuna entre el estómago de ambos. Una vez fuera de su alumno, Reborn se hecho al costado de este y lo abrazo siendo correspondido al instante.**

-Me encantas Dame-Tsuna –le dice fríamente mientras acaricia su hermoso cabello castaño

-Tsk… decirlo tan fríamente no es nada romántico… -le confiesa y se esconde en el pecho de este-

-Nadie trato de sonar romántico Dame-Tsuna –coge entre sus manos el rostro del castaño y le planta un beso  
**  
Poco después de eso ambos caen en los brazos de Morfeo y gracias a León quien cerró la puerta con seguro antes de irse, nadie se enteró de lo sucedido. Claro que al día siguiente Reborn se encargó de que los vecinos no abrieran el pico sobre los "ruidos extraños" que provenían de la casa esa tarde-noche. **

-¡Reborn! –gritaba tsuna desde su cuarto

-¿Qué pasa Dame-tsuna? -

-¡¿Cómo que qué pasa?! –le dijo gritando y enojado

-Jajajaja, te vez realmente agotado dame-tsuna -

-¡Tsk! ¡si todo es tu culpa! -

-Ya, ya silencio Dame-tsuna –le besa despacio y con ¿Ternura?

-…-se sonroja

-Baja a almorzar –dijo mientras se disponía a irse pero Tsuna lo cogió del saco -¿Pasa algo?

-…-trago un poco de saliva y asintió con la cabeza –Me… me duele mucho –se sonrojo

-Mmm… es tu culpa por ser tan estrecho Tsuna~ -suspiro y cargo en forma nupcial al castaño provocando un sonrojo mayor en este –Bajemos, le diremos a los demás que te caíste o algo así -

-Claro… -le cayó una gotita estilo anime ¿Quién se podía creer eso? Siempre se caía pero nunca tan fuerte.  
**  
Pero como Reborn es… Reborn todos le creyeron.**


End file.
